Xiao Qiao im not a child
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Xiao Qiao yang selalu dianggep anak kecil! hha.. GAJE.. manteep laah.. baca selagi sempat! hhe. please rnr!


Dynasty Warriors!!!!

Xiao Qiao "I'm not a child!!!"

Please read and review!! Klo mau pairing yg lain request aja ya.. 

"Lu Xuuuuun!!!!" aku yang baru kembali dari halaman belakang istana, langsung mendorong Lu Xun yang sedang berjalan di lorong Istana Wu. Dia samapai terjatuh, aku sedikit merasa bersalah, makanya aku langsung membantunya berdiri.

"putri…. Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit.. padahal kau sudah menikah,kan??" Lu Xun lalu memegang pinggangnya, yang sepertinya kesakitan saat aku dorong dengan kedua tanganku itu, maafkan aku Lu Xun!!

"oya, Lu Xun, apa kau sedang tidak ada tugas? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar??" tanyaku dengan muka innocent. " maaf.. sayangnya aku harus memikirkan strategi untuk perang berikutnya, putri" Lu Xun mengelus kepalaku. Lagi-lagi aku dianggap seperti anak kecil!! Lu Xun lalu mulai berjalan kembali, tubuh mungilnya, yang berisi itu membalik kearahku, akupun mulai bertanya-tanya.

"ah.. ada yang lupa kusampaikan, jangan bersikap kekanakan terus putrid.." kata Lu Xun sambil tersenyum manis, sial!! Lu Xun! Semanis apapun kau aku tidak akan terpanah! Hanya Zhou yu yang kupunya!!!

"Lu Xun!" aku memanggilnya, kaupun tidak mau kalah diejek seperti itu "lebih baik kau tinggikan badanmu sebelum berkata begitu!" kataku seraya pergi, maafkan aku Lu Xuuuun!!

***

"Da Qiao!!" aku yang baru selesai makan siang di istana menghampiri kakakku yang sejak tadi berlatih dengan kipasnya, yang besar itu.

"hhmm?? Xiao Qiao? Sedang apa kau? Bukannya berlatih! Jangan bersifat kekanak-kanakan, ayo berlatih denganku!" Da Qiao lalu menarik tanganku, tetapi aku langsung menepisnya.

" huh! Tidak mau! Aku sudah cukup hebat tahu!" lalu aku berbalik badan,berjalan pergi. Dari tadi selaluuu saja dibilang kekanak-kanakkan! Tapi.. sepertinya begitu ya..

***

"Sun Ce.. ada apa dengan Xiao Qiao?" kudengar pembicaraan Zhou yu dengan Sun Ce dibalik sebuah batu besar.

"entahlah.. dia murung terus.. mungkiiiin.. mungkin.." Sun Ce lalu berbisik kearah Zhou Yu hingga aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. "ha?? Yang benar?" Zhou Yu terlkihat kaget, aku jadi penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka, awas kau Sun Ce! Seharusnya tak kuberikan kakakku padamu!

Saat aku mau mengintip kembali, aku sangat kaget setengah mati! Ternyata si mungil Lu Xun ada didepan mukaku!

"sedang apa? Putrii.." Lu Xun menggadeng tanganku membawaku kea rah Zhou yu. Hwaaa!! Lu Xun! Kubalas kau!kubalaaas!!!

"Zhou yu.. sepertinya istrimu lebih baik berada di bagian penyelinap" Lu Xun melemparku pelan hingga aku jatuh kearah dada Zhou Yu.

" Xiao Qiao? Sedang apa kau? Jangan seperti anak-anak Xiao Qiao" kata Zhou Yu halus. Lagi-lagi kata itu!!

" aku bukaaaaaan anak keciiil!!! Dasar semuanya menyebalkaaaan!!" aku lalu mendorong mereka semua, hingga terjatuh (kita bisa lihat siapa yang paling anak-anak ^^).

"Xiao Qiao!! Ada apa kau??" Zhou yu lalu bangun dengan sigap.

"huh! Zhou Yu! Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sun ce tadiii~!!" kataku manja seperti biasanya.

"oh..hmm.. baiklah. Tadi Sun Ce bilang, kau sepertinya sedang dalam masalah dengan Lu Xun, karena Lu Xun cerita kejadian tadi pagi denganmu" kata Zhou Yu. Dasar Lu Xun!!

"tapi… kau ini memang kekanakkan ya, Xiao Qiao!" kata Zhou YU seraya tertawa! Sial! Menyebalkan sekali situasi ini!

"ah.. tapi.. kau tahu? Sisimu yang kekanak-kanakan itulah yang membuatku ingin memilikimu.. Xiao Qiao.." kata Zhou Yu. Aku langsung memeluknya.. waaaa.. Zhou YU kau yang terhebat! Semanis apapun Lu xun, tak akan pernah bisa membuatku berpaling darimu! Tetapi…

Disela-sela tangan Zhou Yu yang memelukku, aku melihat Lu Xun dan Sun Ce mengacungkan jempol mereka. " Lu Xuuuun.. Sun Ceeee.. ~~ dan kamu Zhou Yu!!" kuambil kipas yang kutaruh dibawah batu tadi.

" bersiaplaaaaaah kaliaaan semua untuk matiii!! Kecuali Zhou Yuu!! Huaaah!!"

***

"huuh… lagi-lagi kekanak-kanakan.. memang aku yan g paling normal di Negara Wu!!ckck.. awas saja Xiao Qiao melukai Sun Ce sedikitpun!kalau iya.. kubunuh!!" kata Da Qiao yang dari tadi mengintip dibalik semak-semak.

***

Thx for read!!! Don't forget to review!!!! This my second fanfic!!

I hope u like this!!!

Sorry slalu gaje!! Haha… but… send me request if u wanna other pairings!! Hee


End file.
